The result of a broken streak
by cenataur
Summary: After a trainer losing a match in the Battle Hall, a trainer soothes his Pokémon.


It was night, and it was dark, yet I couldn't fall asleep. I was much too bothered with an earlier event. What had happened was that earlier this day at the Battle Hall I was up for my 107th battle there. I had taken Eliza, my Dragonite, who had been showing just how strong and capable she was the week before hand. Together we had been destroying the competition, we had even overcome the power of the Hall Matron Argenta.

Eliza had been acting off and her perfomance was slacking all day but it wasn't until now that it was going to become apparent. This fight was going to be different, the opponet had brought a Piloswine and was assured of his victory against me. As I sent her out it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to fight at her top. She looked concerned with something, but I was too focused on winning to take that into consideration. "Eliza, close the distance and go for a Fire Punch" I yelled at her. She flew at the opposing Piloswine with all the speed she could muster at the time. The enemy trainer just smirked and said "Piloswine slow that dragon down with Thunder Wave." I looked on in horror as Eliza was washed over with a wave of thunder that caused her to crash onto the floor as she lost the strength to stay airborne. "Come on, try to fight throught it" I barked in my anger. Struggling she got back up and ran at the Piloswine with a ball of flame around her fist. She swung at the Piloswine who taking advantage of Eliza's sluggishness from the earlier Thunder Wave easily dodged it, "Piloswine, finish it off with Icy Wind" the trainer proudly proclaimed while smiling.

It all happened too fast for me to react, I saw a blue-tinted wind slam into Eliza freezing parts of her body and causing her to yell out in pain. After a few seconds I snapped out of it and proclaimed "I surrender." I had quickly withdrew Eliza rushing to the nearest Pokécenter, hoping I could get their before the freezing had caused any permanent damage. I had ran through the door and handed Eliza's Pokéball over to Nurse Joy who took it from me and walked towards the back of the center. I sat down in the waiting room for what must have been about 10 minutes but it felt like hours. Nurse Joy had come back out of the room she had walked to and handed me back my Pokéball and told me "There's nothing to worry about, all the frozen spots are just superficial and won't cause any lasting scars or dehibilitations." I sighed in relief and gave her my thanks as I headed home.

The home I lived in was bought and built with from all the money I had accumulated from my many wins against the various trainers I met. I had it specially built to have seven rooms, with a nice sized kitchen, and made sure there was alot of space out back. I had walked in and let everyone out of their Pokéballs. Everyone had gone to their usual tasks around the house except Eliza who had ran to her room and locked the door. I had gone through the day as usual except for being worried sick about Eliza.

That is how we got to this current situation. I sighed and walked into the main hallway which connected all of our rooms and as I was about to turn to go to the kitchen I swore I could hear someone crying. I tiptoed quietly towards the source of the crying and stopped at Eliza's door, which was slightly open. I peeked in and saw that she was holding her face in her hands with her chest heaving and without thinking I stepped into the room and impulsively asked "Are you alright, is it something I can help you with?" She looked up out of her hands and turned away from me. I got up behind her and gave her as much as a hug as I could considering her much larger size. I said to her "Please tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you aren't willing to share your problems." She turned back and started talking, which I could make out small parts with all the time we had been together, "I...dissapoint...Battle Hall...no good."

It finally made sense to me, I looked down and sighed and looked back up to her tear-streaken face. "It's ok, we all mess up, we all make mistakes, you aren't the one to blame for our loss at the Battle Hall. I am, I should've taken note of your condition and let you recover" I said as soothingly as I could. She looked down at me and without me having time to do anything picked me up and brought me into a hug. She said "Could...sleep with me...tonight." I nodded and we both walked over to her bed and started to drift into sleep. As I fell asleep I swore I heard "I love you."


End file.
